KOH was his name
by snarryfantasies
Summary: Sam drunk dials Crowley which leads to… unspeakable things. ;)
1. Chapter 1

K.O.H. was his name

Summary: Sam drunk dials Crowley which leads to… unspeakable things. ;)

Pairing: Moosley (Sam/Crowley)

Sam was so drunk that his vision was becoming fuzzy. He didn't know where he was or even who he was. Sam looked at his phone trying to figure out who to dial to take care of him. He scrolled through the names: Castiel…Dean… then he came upon a name that read "K.O.H." (King of Hell). Sam hummed as he thought but he simply couldn't remember who K.O.H. was.

"They've gotta be nice if I'm friends with them." Sam mumbled as he dialed the number.

The phone rang and rang. A few moments later the line was picked up.

"Hello Moose." Crowley answered.

"Moose? Who's Moose?" Sam slurred.

"Did you… drunk dial me?" Crowley said slowly.

Sam hummed happily.

"What is this world coming to?" Crowley said with a sigh.

"I never get fucked anymore." Sam suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to be fucked. Why won't anyone fuck me?"

Crowley laughed before saying, "All you had to do was ask Moose. I'll come pick you up, okay?"

Sam hummed again before hanging up.

Crowley concentrated on Moose before apparating to the drunk man's side. Sam grinned goofily at him. Crowley raised an eyebrow in question, unsure what the man was up to. Seconds later, his arms were full of Sam and Sam was kissing him sloppily. Crowley smiled against the clumsy lips and quickly dominated the man. Sam whimpered as he clung tightly to Crowley's torso.

Crowley was half tempted to fuck Sam right then and there but decided it would be more pleasant if he enjoyed the moment on an actual bed. Sam looked up at Crowley with lust filled eyes. In that moment, Crowley's heart soften just a tiny bit. Crowley apparated them to the hotel room he was staying at and casually tossed Sam onto the bed.

Sam immediately whined from the lack of contact. Crowley slowly stripped in front of Sam before approaching the bed. Sam was fiddling with his belt while Crowley came closer. Crowley laid his hand over top of the clumsy hands and helped the poor drunk get dressed.

Once Sam's jeans and boxers were off, Crowley climbed on top of him. He gave Sam no warning before penetrating him. Sam howled in a mix of pain and pleasure. Crowley began thrusting in and out at a rapid pace before filling Sam with his seed. Sam soon spilled his own cum all over his shirt but he didn't care. He was too focused on the fact that this beautiful man just fucked his brains out. Crowley pulled out of Sam and laid beside him.

The following morning, Sam woke up half naked and curled up against a nude Crowley. Sam scrambled off the bed and pressed his back against the far wall. His breathing quickened as memories from last night came to mind. 'Oh hell, I asked Crowley to fuck me and he did it.' Sam thought as he nearly fainted.

"Did I do a good job Moose?" Crowley asked with a smirk.

Sam was silent before finally mumbling, "Yes…"

Crowley got up from the bed and walked towards Sam.

"Don't come any closer!" Sam hissed.

"What's wrong hun?"

"I'm not gay! And you're the king of hell! You shouldn't be fucking a hunter!"

Crowley was silent for a few minutes before he slowly approached Sam. He raised his hand and rested it against Sam's cheek. Crowley knew this could never be able to work. He wasn't even sure if he wanted this to be more than a one time thing. However seeing Sam's reaction sparked something inside him. A smirk spread across Crowley's face.

"Moose… how about we make a deal? I'll fuck you more in return you have to give me a few ounces of your blood after every session. We won't speak of this to anyone. It will be our little secret." Crowley suggested.

After a few moments of thought, Sam nodded.

"Shall we seal this with a kiss?" Crowley said- more like demanded.

Sam shuffled closer to Crowley. Crowley grabbed the back of Sam's head before thrusting his lips onto Sam's. The deal was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

K.O.H. was his name

Part two

Three weeks had passed since Sam had made the deal with Crowley. Sam was close to tearing his hair out in frustration. He badly needed to be fucked. It was getting to the point that it was affecting his job as a hunter. He just couldn't focus. So when Dean went out one night to be with Castiel, Sam called up Crowley.

"Yes Moose?" Crowley answered.

"I...need you." Sam begrudgingly said.

"I'll be over in a moment." Crowley said then hung up.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the hotel room's door. Sam raced to the door and threw it open. He immediately tugged Crowley inside and shut the door. Crowley was shocked when Sam's lips immediately descended upon his own in desperation. He hadn't thought the man needed him that bad. Crowley wove his fingers into Sam's hair as he slowly unattached his mouth from Sam's and relocated to Sam's throat. He but down hard, drawing blood, and began sucking at the delicious liquid. Sam moaned, his head thumping against the wall. Crowley slowly undid Sam's pants and tugged them down along with Sam's boxers. He waved his hand causing his own trousers and boxers to vanish. Without preparation, Crowley entered Sam's haven. Sam whimpered but was used to Crowley's roughness. Crowley wa in the middle of thrusting into Sam when the door opened. Sam, busy moaning in pleasure, barely noticed. Dean and Castiel stared at the scene in front if them in disbelief.

"What the fuck Sam?!" Dean shouted.

Sam lazily looked over at his brother. He was in a haze and could barely comprehend what was going on. A few minutes of staring and he became quite coherent. Sam's eyes widened as he gasped and pushed Crowley off of him.

"Fuck, fuck,fuck,fuck!" Sam cursed.

"I believe we've already done that Moose." Crowley stated with a grin.

Sam glared at the king of hell. How dare the man make jokes at a time like this. No one was supposed to find out about this and now his brother and his angel boyfriend knew that he was fucking not just a demon but THE demon.

"How the hell did this happen Sam?" Dean demanded to know.

Sam sighed, burying his face in his hands, and not even caring about his current state of nudity. He was too embarrassed about being caught with the king of hell.

"Shall I get you a blanket, Sam?" Castiel asked slowly.

Sam didn't lift his head but he did nod. Castiel quickly grabbed a sheet off of one of the hotel beds and handed it to Sam. Sam quickly wrapped the blanket around his waist. With a sigh, Sam looked at his brother. He could see the disappointment in Dean's eyes. That hurt him a lot more than it should.

"I'm going to need a beer if we are to discuss this..." Sam finally stated.

Dean nodded and gathered two beers from the small fridge in the corner of the room. The two sat down at the table while Crowley went to the bathroom to dress and Castiel sat on the bed.

"I've been going crazy these past few months because I haven't had sex in a long time... And well... Three weeks ago I managed to drunk dial Crowley. We fucked and made the deal that I would give him blood after each fuck. Today was our second time." Sam explained.

"Why the hell did you have to choose a demon, the king of hell out of all demons?! Why not just buy a whore for the night or something?" Dean argued.

"I don't know Dean." Sam was at a loss for words.

"You're a moron!" Dean suddenly concluded loudly.

"Why am I the moron? You're fucking an angel! Why can't I fuck a demon?" Sam stated defensively.

Castiel blushed at the comment while Crowley snickered.

/~/~\~/

"Why did he call you anyway?" Castiel asked softly.

"I'm the only one he can trust enough to not smother him but still give him the affection he needs." Crowley attempted to explain.

"Oh..." Castiel said before going quiet for a few minutes then he spoke back up, "You should take him and go on a vacation just the two of you. Just for a few days. I think Sam could really use it and he seems closest to you at the moment."

"That's actually not a bad idea..." Crowley hummed happily.

/~/~\~/

"Moose?" Crowley called.

Sam stopped in the middle of his argument to look at Crowley.

"We should go Moose. Just you and I for a few days. I promise Squirrel I will return him back in one piece." Crowley stated.

"You know what? I need some space Dean. And since Crowley can provide it I'm going with him." Sam said as he quickly began to pack a duffle bag.

The two then promptly left the hotel room. Crowley was surprised that Sam agreed to come with him. However the look in Sam's eyes told him not to question Sam.

"Where are we going to go?" Sam asked.

"New York City." Crowley said with a smirk then apparated them to an alley in the city.

The alley was dark and dank. Sam slipped on some wet leaves and landed on his ass. He whimpered in pain. Crowley crouched down beside Sam and touched his face. Sam looked up at Crowley and noticed a hint of concern in the cold eyes.

"Let's get to a hotel before you hurt yourself. There's a nice one close by called Paramount." Crowley said with a smirk.

Sam glared at Crowley before slowly getting up off the ground. Crowley placed a hand on the small of Sam's back as they began walking. A shiver went down Sam's spine at Crowley's touch. Crowley grinned at that. They entered the hotel a few minutes later. Crowley ordered the nicest room available, which included a king sized bed and a hot tub, and paid in cash for a three day stay. Immediately, they went up to the room. Sam placed his bag at the bottom of the bed before laying on the massive mattress. The mattress was so comfy that he instantly began to feel drowsy. Sam motioned for Crowley to come to the bed. The demon moved towards him slowly. Once Crowley was by the bedside, Sam reached out and tugged the man down onto the bed. Crowley let out a small disgruntal groan as he landed beside Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around Crowley's torso and fell asleep. Crowley watched Sam sleep and was oddly enough relaxed by it.

Sam woke up the next morning to the feeling of a mouth on his cock. He whimpered as his body trembled beneath the mouth. Soon Crowley was guzzling Sam's cum and Sam's body relaxed in post cotial bliss. Sam looked hazily at Crowley. The demon sure could work his tongue. Sam drifted off for a few minutes only to be woken up by Crowley calling his name.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." Crowley said as he lazily twirled Sam's hair around his finger.

"How so?"

"Hmm...tell me your thoughts about Dean?"

"He's a selfish bastard." Sam spit out.

"Oh really? Why do you say that?"

"I didn't judge him when he started dating an angel but he can judge me for dating a demon? It's just sickening."

"Whoa Moose, who said we were dating?"

Sam blushed but stayed silent.

"Is that what you really want Moose? To date the King of Hell?"

Sam refused to look at him so Crowley grabbed his chin and made Sam face him. Crowley repeated the question and this time Sam gave a small nod.


End file.
